Ilibanew Parwoldon
'Hilibanius Iuliua "Ilibanew" Parwoldon '(Latin: Hilibanius Parodoni "Ilibanew Parwoldon") , formally referred to as "The Commander", is the controller of the Abesto Satellite Center. She is the head of the United Galaxies, an organization that protects and defends the entire universe. She was an architect before she was Commander. She has six children: Astana, Eston, Chilin, Meowska, Brianna and Estegeña. Ilibanew's life Appearance Summary Ilibanew Parwoldon is a catgirl with a tall body figure and large cat ears. Because of the size of her ears, she can't wear hats. She has marroon hair with darker red for her ears. Her eyes are pink and her bangs (referred by Secosans as two-side flip bangs) go right over her ears. Outfit in the drawing on this article Her clothing, shown in the drawing in the infobox, consists of a carbon lithium blouse and black jeans. Her blouse is gray with green lines at the ends of her shirt. At her breast area are blue-colored orbs that supposedly represent galaxies. Below her breast area is a picture of the Abesto Sattelite Center with the Capitalia module connected to her shirt's green lines below her cleavage. She wears black jeans. Her boots were made using 3D printers and are gray with green accents. Personality Ilibanew Parwoldon has a personality unparalled to most Secosans. Positive side Ilibanew is very well behaved. She is very smart and graduated from college with a Master's degree. When she is bullied by the others, Ilibanew stands up for herself and is impressed at the end. She speaks with a British accent, and other people see this as a sign of her beauty. She prefers saying "nyah" over saying "meow," like most Secosan cat people. Negative side Ilibanew is very strict and often talks to her officers very sternly. Initially, she did not like to show her real identity (she is often shown as a computer screen; she talks into a microphone located in a hidden room) because she is a beautiful woman and as a result, she didn't want to get any stares. Now, she likes to show herself and the other guards like having her around (some officers have a crush on her). Ilibanew hates losing in video games. Also, she is very perverted; she loves to seduce men and boys and she does not want anyone to know about that. She calls that her womanly personality and hates it when she talks about it. Also, she always wants to right about everything, and throws a tantrum when another person says she is wrong. Relationships Ilibanew gets along well with many people. Nova family Ilibanew gets along very well with the Nova family, especially Anna Nova, Maebon Nova, and Mariabelle Nova, even though the Nova family hates Mariabelle. She frequently visits the Nova family and likes to hang out with them, even though she is a catgirl. Her own personal family Ilibanew rarely sees her own six children (they all grew up except Estegeña). Her husband, Martin Parwoldon-Caticurla, rarely sees her. The family claims that ever since Ilibanew was assigned to work for the Secosan Government, they really miss her and wishes she would come back. Ilibanew and her personal family live in Mullberry Heights in a very large mansion. Trivia Gallery Ilibanew crop tbg.png|Ilibanew's first appearance Ilibanew.jpg|Traditional drawing version. Ilibanew new crop v2.png|Ilibanew's second appearance Ilibanew_newer.png|Ilibanew's bedroom. Ilibanew_newer_crop.png|Ilibanew sitting down. Ilibanew_casual_v2.png|Ilibanew dressed casually. Ilibanew_newer_crop_v3.png|Ilibanew sitting down and wearing makeup. Category:Secosa Supernova Category:Friends of Anna Nova Category:Friends of Maebon Nova Category:Parwoldon Family Category:Secosans with children Category:Secosans born and raised in Weton Category:Married Secosans